Quatre saisons
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: 'Une saison par période de vie. C'est comme ça que je la vois, et que je la verrais toujours.' Sirius Black à propos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Souvenirs sous forme de pensées brèves. Pour les thèmes, pas trop d'idées... Vous en pensez quoi ?
1. Introduction

**Quatre écrits très brefs sur la façon que Sirius à de voir Bella, à travers les saisons.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction :<strong>

Elle était comme les quatre saisons. Chaque tranche de notre vie, une saison.

Pas comme la pizza, idiots ! - Avec James on en a mangé plein, mais Bella a bien plus de saveur-. Je parle bien évidemment des divisions trimestrielles de l'année. Waouw ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait classe, dit comme ça ?

Allez, on arrête les conneries, je vais vous raconter.


	2. Printemps

**Le printemps.**

C'était quand j'étais petit. Elle était douce avec moi. Je me rappelle de ces jours à jouer dehors avec elle, et de ses longs cheveux volant autour de son corps frêle. J'avais quatre ans, elle treize. C'était l'époque où elle me chantait des berceuses pour m'endormir.

_.Dors, dors, Eleyevar, _

_Dors, dors, Eleyevar,_

_Tu sais il est tard,_

_Petit Salazar._

_.Dors, dors, petite Médée,_

_Dors, dors, petite Médée,_

_Laisse la nuit tomber_

_Et la lune briller, _

_.Dors, dors, Almava,_

_Dors, dors, Almava,_

_Les étoiles veillent sur toi,_

_Et aussi un peu sur moi._

_.Dors, dors, Nemesis,_

_Dors, dors, Nemesis,_

_Pense au Felix Felicis,_

_Et garde ton teint de lys._

La comptine continuait longtemps comme ça, mais je m'endormais toujours aux premiers vers, gardant en tête le sourire doux de Bella. Elle chantait bien, sa voix était paisible et calme.


	3. Eté

**C'est court mais c'est le but.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'été.<strong>

Ça correspond à la période suivante, qui commença vers mes cinq ans et dura jusqu'à mes dix ans environ.

Elle était alors pleine de vie et de gaieté, un vrai rayon de soleil, et s'épanouissait comme une fleur, plus belle de jour en jour. Elle riait tout le temps, me faisait tourbillonner dans ses bras.

Elle était étouffante, parfois. Mais je le lui pardonnais. Je lui aurais tout pardonné à cette époque.

Elle était vraiment heureuse, je crois.

Et tellement chaleureuse. Quand j'étais triste, j'allais la voir, et elle me consolait toujours.

Elle me racontait des histoires fantastiques avec des chaudrons volants et des kobolds.

Je me disais souvent que plus tard, je me marierais avec une fille comme elle.


	4. Automne

**L'automne.**

Puis est venu l'automne, donc. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à me rappeler si ça a commencé à son mariage, au départ d'Andromeda ou à ma Répartition. Ça a duré toute mon adolescence, et même après. Il lui restait encore quelque chose de joyeux, mais constamment assombri par de lourds nuages, et parfois elle éclatait. On se disputait souvent, et elle criait beaucoup. Pendant les vacances, je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer une fois. J'en suis resté bouleversé. Bella, pleurer ? Ma Bella ? Elle était si forte. De temps en temps elle piquait des crises mémorables. Puis je suis parti chez James, je n'ai plus eu trop de nouvelles. Chaque Noël, je revenais, mon père n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de m'avoir jeté dehors et c'était le seul compromis qu'il avait pu trouver avec ma mère (Trop aimable !). Je passais donc les fêtes avec eux, ma tante Druella et son mari (jusqu'à sa mort peu après mes dix-sept ans : bon débarras.) et je retrouvais donc mes cousines (sauf Andromeda, ses parents n'avaient pas la générosité grandiose de mon père). J'aurais bien évité Lucius, mais bon. Au moins, je n'avais pas à me coltiner Lestrange, qui avait décrété ces soirées débiles et n'y venait jamais. J'étais plutôt de son avis, mais j'aimais bien voir Cissy et Bella. Un soir, pendant ma vingtième année sur cette Terre, où j'avais veillé tard, bien après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, je descendis à la cuisine dans le but de partir via la Poudre de Cheminette. La soirée avait été particulièrement fatigante (Ne comptez pas sur des Black pour l'ambiance) et dès que j'ai placé le nom d'Andromeda pour avoir de ses nouvelles, le silence a été complet. J'ouvrais la porte sans bruit. Bella était assise sur une chaise et pleurait, la tête dans ses mains. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais elle a secoué la tête et m'a tourné le dos. Je me suis placée devant elle, lui ai pris les mains. J'avais senti mon cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude, et elle m'avait regardé bizarrement à travers ses larmes. Je savais qu'elle était malheureuse, et je n'y ai pas réfléchis deux fois. C'est sans doute pour cette unique raison que ma cousine ne m'a pas avada sur le champ. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, poussé par une impulsion. Elle a aussitôt cessé de pleurer. Elle m'a regardé avec hésitation, m'a repoussé, m'a balancé un vague « - Tire-toi, Sirius. Tu ne peux rien pour moi. » et est partie sans un mot de plus. Je suis aussitôt rentré chez moi, l'appartement voisin de celui de James et Lily. J'étais troublé. Je me rappelais ce que je pensais enfant, que Bella était merveilleuse et que j'aimerai trouver quelqu'un comme elle un jour. J'avais peur de trouver ça encore vrai aujourd'hui. Et que la seule personne qui puisse être comme elle, ce soit elle-même.


	5. Hiver

**Suite et fin de ces moments fugaces entre Sirius et Bella. Une petite review pour fêter ça ?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'hiver.<strong>

Ce fut notre hiver à tous les deux, à vrai-dire. Après ce qui arriva à James et Lily, je restais dans le brouillard moi aussi. Je l'ai revue à Azkaban. On était dans des cellules côte à côte. Elle ne m'a jamais dit un mot. Elle était devenue froide, puis glaciale, ne se retournant même plus lorsque je l'appelais. Je l'entendais pleurer parfois, et ça me brisait le cœur. Je savais ce qu'elle avait fait à Alice Jeffrey, qui avait longtemps été une de mes amies, et à son mari, mais pour moi elle était encore Bella. Cette fille qui chantait si bien les berceuses, me faisait tournoyer dans ses bras ou pleurait dans la cuisine. Cette fille qui me manquait terriblement et qui me fascinait. J'avais peur d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était ma cousine, et c'était perturbant. Mais j'étais un Black, et chez nous ça n'aurait choqué personne. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas me parler, et les monologues, très peu pour moi, merci bien. Je crois que même après Azkaban nous sommes restés enfermés dans notre hiver. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve face à face au Ministère. Je me souvenais de nos duels quand j'étais petit. Bella me laissait gagner, mais c'était elle la meilleure, et quoi que j'en dise, elle l'était toujours. Je l'ai vu sourire, de son sourire d'été, et j'ai su qu'elle y pensait aussi. Je me suis même dit que je pourrais mourir en paix, si elle gardait ce sourire sur son visage.


End file.
